1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector alternatively receiving two cards.
2. Description of Related Arts
A SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector is usually arranged on a mobile phone for indentifying a subscriber. According to multifunction of the mobile phone, minimization of the SIM card connector is more and more required. Nowadays, a mini-SIM card (25 mm*15 mm) is widely used. A micro-SIM card (15 mm*12 mm) has been developed by European Telecommunications Standards Institute in 2010. The mini-SIM card and the micro-SIM card will coexist in a few following years. The mini-SIM card and the micro-SIM card distinguish with each other merely by their sizes. Electrical pads of the two cards are same to each other and therefore it is possible for the two cards to be received in a same card connector.
The card connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing, and a pair of spring elements retained in the insulative housing and protruding towards the metal shell. In general, the micro-SIM card does not interfere with the spring elements because the micro-SIM card has a smaller width. Therefore, the insulative housing, the metal shell, and the spring elements cooperatively define a first space for receiving the micro-SIM card. The spring elements are pressed down by the mini-SIM card because the mini-SIM card has a larger width. Therefore, the insulative housing and the metal shell cooperatively define a second space for receiving the mini-SIM card. However, the narrow micro-SIM card may be falsely inserted below the spring elements if the spring elements excessively protrude into the second space. The spring elements may be damaged by the narrow micro-SIM card. Additionally, the spring elements are obstructive if the spring elements excessively protrude into the second space, resulting in that the mini-SIM card cannot be inserted in the second space.
Hence, a card connector smoothly and alternatively receiving two cards is desired.